


all of you, all of me (intertwined)

by softccore



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff without Plot, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Taylor Swift, M/M, Past Abuse, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softccore/pseuds/softccore
Summary: inspired by taylor swift's "daylight"
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	all of you, all of me (intertwined)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wordsxstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsxstars/gifts).



_I once believed love would be black and white._

Steve grew up in a time where things were black and white. There was no questioning those limits, no grey areas. It was one of the reasons he was so willing to enlist. You either loved your country enough to die for it, or you didn't at all. That was everyone's headspace, and although it wasn't really Steve's, he did have to conform to it, make it his own. Love was also one of the things that was black and white, for the whole world and thus for him too.

So when he met Peggy he thought this was it for him. He loved her. Admired the way she was so stoic and yet willing to endure the vulnerability that comes with loving someone. The right partner was right in front of his eyes and so, as everyone said, he was supposed to spend his life with her. Steve didn't feel like he was compromising, no, he did love Peggy Carter. He had even grown to be curious about the black-and-white kind of love, seek for it. Sometimes, though, he felt as if he had room in his heart for something else, someone else, and the thought wouldn't leave his mind.

Then he crashed the plane and the black and white turned to only black, as he lost his first love and the only chance at real love he (thought he) would have.

_I once believed love would be burning red._

Tony fell for Tiberius Stone hard. When you're this young and vulnerable you fall in love face first, giving up all your dignity in the process. That's how it was like for Tony. Before he met Rhodey, Ty was the only friend he had at the time. He gave Tony love, attention; Things he hadn't been given in a long time. And he knew it, used it to his advantage to manipulate Tony.

The passion he felt for Ty was a burning red, too intense, blinding and so everything the older boy did, he forgave. Because he did do things. Things that no person should ever do to the people they love, and still the brunette always found it in his heart to let it go, excuse it. _He's the only one that loves me_ , Tony would say to himself and in that moment it did feel like the truth. All he ever felt was lost and unworthy of love and Ty was always there like an anchor for him to hold on to.

It wasn't long before the burning red turned to red flags turned to red marks and bruises, everywhere on his body and Tony realised he had to go.

_But it’s golden, like daylight_

When Tony kissed Steve in a oh so sweet and spontaneous way, Steve saw color again. Black and white would now be a tiny nothing in the wide universe of colors (and feelings) Tony would introduce to him. You can, in fact, love more than once, and every time will grant you something new, an addition to the feelings you've experienced, but maybe, Steve thinks, one love is supposed to be greater than all others. Because now, intertwined with his other half, he thinks it's like nothing he's ever felt, ever going to feel.

If you asked Tony what color love was to him now, it would be golden. Golden like the sun peeking out from the window everytime Tony sneaked into Steve's bed and whispered sweet words in his ear. Like Steve's golden hair and skin, where Tony had left countless kisses and would leave countless more. Passion, he now knew, and love, were never supposed to be burning red.

Cause they're golden.

**Author's Note:**

> a gift for chloe that i was so very excited to make because chloe, you're the sweetest ever and you always do nothing but inspire and be the kindest to me. happy birthday love!  
> thank you so much for reading, i hope you have an amazing day <3  
> find me on instagram @sapphirq


End file.
